


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by aye00000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Dont copy to another site, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Yandere Saihara Shuichi, basically shuichi remembers because of the motive, most of the dubious stuff is past flashback stuff, no beta we die like men, pre-game shuichi kinda appears like a ghost that only he can see, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye00000/pseuds/aye00000
Summary: Monokuma has released a new motive and a disease outbreak has affected some of the students including Shuichi. Left with some mysterious side effects how will they cope.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while watching a kokichi/shuichi mep called the fox's bride. this is my first time really writing a fic so please tell me what you think in the comments below.

The sweltering heat and wave of exhaustion were wracking Shuichi's body as he laid surrounded by various pillows and blankets. The latest motive Monokuma introduced was the outbreak of a disease. Only a few of his classmates were the ones to be infected, himself included. 

"The fever...seems...breaking...all...others...recovering."

Huh, Is there someone in my room?

Fluttering his eyes open, Shuichi's eyes trailed over to where the source of the voices was. Kirumi and Kokichi stood at the foot of his bed, too engrossed in conversation to notice a pair of eyes staring at them. Groaning Shuichi shifted his body to sit upright. 

"Woah there you really shouldn't be straining yourself right now you've been out for the past two weeks!" Kokichi exclaimed walking over and pushing Shuichi back down into his bed.

" T-Two weeks?!" Shuichi tried to say but his throat was so parched all he could do was cough in between words.

Kirumi quietly walked over to his bedside table and fetched a glass of water that Shuichi gladly took.

"You have been out for 4 days," Kirumi states curtly, glaring at Kokichi who giggles.

"Nishishishi! That was a lie but you were the last one to wake up. It was so boring that you were asleep all this time. I mean what would have happened if someone got murdered and we didn't have Mr. Detective here to solve the case? We all would have died and it would have been your faul- Ouch!" it seemed Kirumi had just about enough of Kokichi antagonizing her charge. Cradling his head kokichi pouted and glared at Kirumi. 

Shuichi smiled nervously while watching the two interact slightly worried if Kokichi did any more mischief a smack to the head was going to be the least of his worries. The two continued to bicker back and forth, although it was more like Kirumi holding herself back from strangling Kokichi while he taunts her.

Shuichi found his eyes gravitating towards Kokichi. Shuichi couldn't explain it but a sudden wave an intense emotions washed over him as he continued to stare. Shuichi has never quiet experienced this feeling before for another person. Sure, he had a small crush on Kaede and a fondness for Kaito. But it was never this deep, Shuichi felt like it was so deep that he could drown.

Shuichi blinked, It could be the fact he was still recovering but he felt like he was seeing things. In Kokichi's place sat a boy in a black gakuran. His purple-blackish locks seem deflated, and his posture was the exact opposite to the classmate he knew. His shoulders were hunched, and a had a quiet but nervous look to him. Something deep inside him wanted to trap the vision of the boy he was looking at. Shuichi gripped the covers with an unnerving stare.

"Isn't that right Saihara-chan!" 

Blinking, Shuichi snapped back and in place of the boy was Kokichi, looking towards Shuichi for back up. 

"Huh?" All traces of the intense emotion evaporated leaving Shuichi confused.

"Were you even listening?!" Pouting, Kokichi huffed annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"How boring." Jumping up from his seat on the bed, he walks towards the door only to be tugged backward. His wrist was locked in a tight grip, eyes trailing up to their offender. Shuichi's gold eyes had an unreadable gaze. A cold chill ran down his back.

"Awww does Saihara-chan want me to stay and nurse him back to health." Kokichi laughed nervously keeping up his bluff.  
Seemly snapping out of it Shuichi released Kokichi as if he had touched hot iron. His face appears to get more red if that was any more possible. Mumbling an apology his eyes shifted away. Kokichi felt a weird sense of relief now that he wasn't subjected to his gaze. 

"You must be exhausted from your fever, it is best we leave you to get more rest. I will stop by later with some more food and medicine. If you will excuse us." Swiftly, Kirumi grabbed Kokichi by the back of his shirt and carried him out of the room. Slumping back in his bed, Shuichi covered his eyes with his arm. 

why did he feel like if he didn't stop Kokichi from leaving he felt he might slip through his fingers again. Pausing Shuichi lowered his arm. What did he mean by again?  
And as soon as Shuichi thought about it he was met with a mind splitting headache. His eyes scrunched up as he moaned in agony. He felt like he was going to pass out from the pain.

His eyesight began to flicker and in his state of delirium, Shuichi could have sworn he was seeing things. Out of the corner of his eyes, he swore he could have seen a familiar figure. Gold colored eyes coldly looking at him when their gaze locked. His mouth seemed to be making out words but he was in too much pain to comprehend it. Shuichi reached the limit of his pain tolerance and passed out. 

(I won't let him go again.)


	2. New roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Shuichi has woken up, New mysteries, as well as his new roommate, come to disturb his daily life. will Shuichi find his answers or will Monokuma's new surprise stop that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys here is the new chapter! Just to let you guys know I will be somewhat following the cannon plotline and reuse some of the cannon conversations for plotline reasons. If you need to know where we are on timeline-wise. The gang has just gone through the first trial and after someday later monokuma introduced a disease for a motive although no one did any murdering since Kirumi was able to make sure everyone that got infected was nursed back to health despite some of the side effects that occurred.  
Also some warning: this chapter has a dubious consent sex scene  
edit: I had made a drawing and I forgot to post it lol

It must have been a few days since Shuichi's fever broke. Kirumi, true to her word, came by often to check on his status of health and thanks to her diligent work habit Shuichi was out of bed in no time.

The other students had dropped by to check in on him from time to time. Kaito dropped by and made future promises to work out together. Himiko, with Tenko trailing behind her, had come to use her magic to help cure him. Although she stopped and complained that she couldn't heal Shuichi, she didn't have the mana for it.

As much as Shuichi appreciated everyone stopping by to see how he was doing, the one person he wanted to see hadn't shown up once since he first woke up. Shuichi had tried to ask about Kokichi, but they found that he was suspiciously absent.  
The news had somehow made him feel uneasy. Shuichi sighed, there was not much he could do until Kirumi gave him the okay to be up and about.

"I didn't know Kokichi and you were so close." Kirumi cleared the finished plate of food.

Kirumi and Shuichi were chatting about what he had been missing while secluded in his room. Shuichi blushed, It appeared he might have been asking about Kokichi too much. He felt like he couldn't help it. The purple-haired boy had been on his mind since he woke up. Not that it was his fault.

Shuichi glanced towards the corner of the room. It had been a shock when he first laid eyes on him. He looked so much like himself but at the same time, it wasn't him. Perhaps it was a side effect from the sickness but Shuichi wasn't sure. He wore an unfamiliar uniform with a similar hat he used to wear. He seemed harmless for the moment and no one else but him could see him. Shuichi confirmed that when he tried to tell someone about the double. Most had brushed it off and chalked it up to the confusion from the sickness.

Perking up, the phantom double seemed to sense something outside the door. Curiously, he walked towards the door and just stood there facing it. He had done this a couple of times since he had woken up. Although that was as far as it went, It was like there was an invisible barrier preventing him from leaving.

When Korekiyo stopped by, Shuichi asked about the history of ghost possession and supernatural folklore. Korekiyo light up like the sun and went on to a long drawl about the different lore and how they fit in with the various cultures. Although Shuichi didn't disclose his discovery of his double, Shuichi gathered that he was attached to him and could not go a certain distance away from him.

Looking away from the apparition, Shuichi turned his attention to Kirumi.

"oh! no, we're not that close! I'm just curious because I haven't seen him in a while. All the others have been stopping in but him. I was just a little bit worried that's all." Shuichi quickly replied blushing and waving his hands in front of his face like a child who's hands were caught in the cookie jar.

" ... I see." Kirumi gave Shuichi a look like she didn't believe a word he just said.

Carrying the tray to the door Kurumi pauses,

"You should join us for breakfast tomorrow," she said closing the door on the way out.

Shuichi felt excited, Kirumi has given her seal of approval that he was officially recovered. He had been cooped up inside his room for a while. So getting some fresh air would be good for him. Even though he was worried about his guest Shuichi figured there wasn't too much harm. Laying back down, Shuichi got ready for bed after giving him one last look. Even in the dark, His golden eyes gleamed. As Shuichi slowly succumb to the darkness, his double grinned.

Once Shuichi was asleep, his twin slowly approached the bed. Resting the palm of his hand on Shuichi cheek trailing it up to his forehead. Brushing his bangs aside He leaned over and pressed his forehead against each other.

A dim glow resonated between their bodies and his form dissipated into a ball of light that was absorbed into Shuichi's body.

And just like the light had suddenly appeared, it was gone as soon as it came. Leaving the room to be enveloped in total darkness.

......

In a classroom the muffled sound of panting and repetitive sounds of skin slapping together.

"P-please I can't-ah hah! anymore." a gasp escaped the small figure.

Shuichi slammed his hips harder despite the smaller boy's pleas. reaching forward Shuichi placed his phone propped against the wall in front of them, angling the camera for a nice view. Looking down at the small back, he traced his hand down his spine causing Kokichi to shiver and moan. Snaking his hand around kokichi front, Shuichi pulled him back into his chest sinking Kokichi further onto his dick.

"Ah! it's too deep!" Please, I don't want to cum anymore!" Kokichi choked, Tears streaming down his face.

A pleased grin spread across Shuichi's face as he continued to fuck Kokichi despite his pleading.

"Your so selfish Kokichi, cumming all by your self when I haven't cum once. You know I can't stop right now, right? It's all your fault for making me so hard. You need to take responsibility and help me, after all, you wanted this didn't you?" Kissing the side of his neck, Shuichi reached down and started stroking Kokichi's oversensitive dick.

Kokichi started to shake from the overwhelming pleasure. It was all becoming too much for the young boy. Just when he was about to come for the fourth time in a row, Shuichi squeezed the base of his dick stopping the oncoming orgasm.

"tsk. trying to cum on your own again. Looks like I'm going to have to punish you this time." Shuichi chastised. Reaching into his back pocket, Shuichi pulled out a urethral plug. Kokichi's eyes widen as be struggled to get away from the metal plug.

"Come on stay still, don't make this harder for yourself!"

Shuichi gripped Kokichi's throat as he tried to squirm away. Immediately, Kokichi stilled his boy with the looming threat around his throat. Grinning Shuichi nuzzled into the trembling boy's hair.

"Now that's a good boy." Resuming his earlier actions Shuichi continued to tease the tip of Kokichi's penis with the plug. Slipping in the metal into Kokichi's urethra, he gasped. Kokichi wasn't sure if what he felt was pain or pleasure, they had all blended at some point.

Feeling dizzy Kokichi leaned his head back onto Shuichi's shoulder, closing his eyes to rest for a moment. Golden eyes watch the other's movement and reaction attentively. Looking pleased with himself Shuichi started moving the plug back and forth fucking Kokichi's urethra. Squeaking kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hand.

Shuichi grunted as Kokichi squeezed down hard on his dick. Letting out a chuckle Shuichi resumed thrusting into Kokichi's backside. He wouldn't last much longer at this point but that was okay.

Picking up to an almost brutal pace, Kokichi moans almost turned into screams if it weren't for the fact Shuichi had stuffed his fingers in his mouth effectively muffling him.

"As much as I like to hear you scream my name, We can't be caught right now can we?" Shuichi chided.

It didn't take long for Shuichi to reach his breaking point, burying himself as far as he could, Shuichi came inside.

Hot cum splashed Kokichi's inside as Shuichi removed the plug allowing his poor weeping member to cum as well. Kokichi's eyes rolled into his head as the white blinding pleasure made him feel faint. Kokichi slumped into Shuichi's grip as he fell unconscious.

"Woah!" Shuichi yelped not expecting Kokichi to faint. Adjusting his hold on the young boy, Shuichi pulled out and laid him down on his back.

Sigh to himself, Shuichi smiled and noted how cute Kokichi looked with his cum leaking out of him. His flush face and slightly parted lips made him slightly horny despite their recent activity.

Leaning down Shuichi cupped his face and pressed a tender kiss.

Looking up Shuichi noticed the forgotten camera recording their latest tryst. Grabbing the device, Shuichi noticed the time and paled.

"Oh shit! We're going to miss an episode of Dangan Ronpa 52. Kokichi wake up!" Ending the recording Shuichi put his phone away. Shuichi got up and started to put his clothes back on. Noticing his boyfriend was still asleep, Shuichi shook him awake.

"uggh..." slowly blink his eyes open. Kokichi winced at the pain in his lower backside. As he tried to get up, Kokichi collapsed back onto the floor.

Sighing as he looked at Kokichi, He quickly helped his lover get all his clothes back on. Picking Kokichi up in a piggyback, Shuichi walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Kokichi, I heard from Kaede that Monokuma is supposed to be releasing another motive this episode. who do you think is going to be the blacken this time? " Shuichi excitedly rambled as they walked back to his house.

"I think maybe Rantaro this time, he's been looking desperate lately. Maybe this is the week where he finally snaps." Kokichi states laying his chin on Shuichi's shoulder blade.

......

The Monokuma morning announcement appeared on the TV, As Shuichi snapped awake, heartbeat running a mile an hour.

What was that? Shuichi felt shame and arousal swirling in his body. How could he dream something like that about a classmate of his? It felt so real, Shuichi could still feel the body warmth that was radiating from the small lean body he dreamt about. If he didn't know it was a dream, Shuichi could have sworn it was real.

He had wet dreams before but it was never like this. It was almost like he was experiencing someone else memory. It was just a dream, right?

Shuichi's mind swirled. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Siting up, he felt a wetness in his pants. Pulling the hem of his underwear Shuichi groaned and flopped back. He was too old to be cumming in his pants. Had he been that backed up that could cause him to cum untouched due to a sick wet dream, and about a classmate at that?

Shuffling to his bathroom, Shuichi tossed a glance to the guest in his room. Startled when he found that the other had been staring at him all this time.

It was strange most of the time it had all but ignored him for the time they had been together apart from the habitable door stare down. Most of the time it looks disappointed in him like he had expected something else.

Shuichi shivered even though it had his face it still creeped him out. It didn't try to communicate with him at all but just stared with its gaze.

Looking down at his uniform properly, Shuchi noticed it was the same one from his dreams.

But how could that be? Looking back at his face, Shuichi's body stilled.

He was smiling at him.

Breaking eye contact Shuichi threw himself into the bathroom. Trying to settle his breath he leaned against the door.

Something about him felt wrong but he just couldn't place it. Shaking his head Shuichi gathered himself and decide to put the incident behind him. There was no use making himself worried about it.

After finishing up getting ready for the day there was a knock on the door. Striding to the door Shuchi opened it to reveal Kaito standing there looking as confident as always.

" Hey man, ready for breakfast? Heard from Kirumi that you were allowed out now. Let's go train later tonight since your up now!" Kaito beamed.

"Yeah, that sounds great I kinda miss training. It has grown on me." Shuichi smiled closing the door behind him.

As the duo walked down to the cafeteria, they chatted about random stuff.

Shuichi sneaked a peak over to his third companion. Its attention seemed to be elsewhere. Shuichi just couldn't read this guy.

As they arrived at the dining hall, Shuichi noticed that most of the others were already seated and eating. As Shuichi and Kaito approached the table he noticed that some were in a heated debate.

"Writing...?" Kiibo said looking confused.

"Yeah! Like someone try to hide writing in grass! Weird, right!?" Gonta pointed out, looking to the others for input to the mystery.

Mysterious writing? Perhaps this is another one of Monokuma's ploys or riddles, there were a lot of unexplained things at this academy after all.

"Hmmmm... Atua says it's just graffiti. Nyahahahaha! Now we don't gotta worry about it anymore!" Angie cheered to herself satisfied with her answer.

"Atua? That's even more suspicious..." Himiko questioned Angie's ridiculous answer.

"Oh? are you saying Atua is Suspicious? How sad." Angie gave Himiko a look full of pity. Himiko miffed by what Angie 's attitude replied.

"That's none of your business."

Kaito seemed to annoyed at being ignored enough to join in on the argument they were having.

"What's up with you guys? Are you still talking about that graffiti?" Kaito walked towards the table interrupting their pointless dispute.

Huh? this was the first time he had heard about any weird graffiti. Following after Kaito Shuichi walked up to the astronaut in training. Kaito suddenly remembering what he had been doing before the whole conversation clapped Shuichi on the back.

"Whatever... I brought Shuichi, so let's start breakfast already."

A look of surprise and joy was focused on him from his various classmates.

"It's good to see you have recovered! We were started to worry if you would ever get better." Tsumugi greeted him first.

"Gonta is happy to see you are well! Gonta has never been sick before so Gonta couldn't imagine what it was like."

It seemed like monstrous strength wasn't the only thing Gonta had. Shuichi wished everyone a good morning as he took a seat at the table.

Kirumi walked out of the kitchen with trays of various breakfast items lined up.

"Ah, Shuichi I am pleased to see you have joined us this morning. I have already prepared everyone's breakfast." Kirumi walked his way as she plated everyone's food.

"I have prepared an Italian omelet, buttermilk pancakes, smoked salmon galette, and for those who have just recovered, I have some easy to consume meals that are gentle on the stomach." Stopping by Shuichi, Kirumi placed a bowl of rice porridge and other various side dishes.

She served the same dish to Iruma, Ryoma, and Korekiyo. They all had recover earlier than him but Kirumi was still careful of their health to prevent relapse.  
Everyone started chatting while eating the food Kirumi passed out.

Shuichi looked towards the vacant seat next to Gonta. It was strange that Kokichi had not shown up to breakfast yet.

"He asked me to bring his breakfast to his room a couple of days ago," Kirumi spoke up, noticing that Shuichi had stopped eating.

Shuichi wonders what could be going on to make Kokichi be acting so strange all of a sudden.

"Pipsqueak's probably too busy jackin it in the morning to come down!" Miu snarkily said laughing to herself.

"I bet he's up to something, I saw that degenerate male lurking around after dark last night. Who knows what he could be up to. Maybe he was the one that made the graffiti." Tenko sneered.

"Keh! Quit fussin' over some lousy graffiti and worry about your shitty future instead!"

"Graffiti?" Shuichi asked.

That's right they were talking about something like that when we came in earlier.

"Oh, Gonta find it this morning... On concrete, hidden in grass... Word "horse a" written there."

horse a? Shuichi bit his lip wondering what on earth that could mean. perhaps this was a clue to opening a new part of the school.

"huh... what do you think it means?"

"Well...It's meaning is entirely shrouded in mystery." Korekiyo emitted.

Suprise and wonder flashed on Tsumugi's face.

"Not even the Ultimate anthropologist knows... I thought it was some anthropology thing."

"Well, How about it, Shuichi? Let's hear the Ultimate detective's opinion. Maybe he already thought of something we haven't."

Crossing his arms, Kaito jabbed his elbows at Shuichi's side encouraging him to speak his mind.

But before Shuichi could get a word in.

"Rise and shine, Ursine!"

All the Monokubs except the late Monokid popped into the dining hall.

The whole upbeat mood died out as soon as the Kubs made their appearance.

"We have great news today! Father says he wants to see all you inside of the gym." MonoTaro cheered, oblivious to the mood of the room.

"That's right, Father said he's prepared new surprises for you bastards," Monosuke said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Kyaa! how nice of Daddy, do you think he has surprises for us too!" Squealing with happiness, Monophaine jumped up an down.

"I-AM-SURE-FATHER-WILL-BE-HAPPY-THAT-WE-ARE-ALL-GETTING-ALONG."

"We can't be late then! Let's go see what surprise Father has for us! Monotaro said as the other Monokubs nodded in excitement.

"So Long, Bear-Well!"

Everyone faces paled at the new information that was presented to them. Even though no one said it, they all knew that the murder games were starting up again.

Another motive, another murder, another Trial, and Another execution.

Their peaceful daily lives were at risk yet again.

As everyone left the dining hall one by one, only Shuichi was left. His eyes trained on him.

Despite the depressing mood there seemed to be one unaffected by the news. Unprecedented happiness radiated from him as his eyes beaconed Shuichi to take a step forward.

Having no choice Shuichi marched forward to match his beat.

What awaited him in the gym was daunting but he would push through. He had to have hope that they could survive and stop this killing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, this chapter came out longer than I thought. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to subscribe for a notification when the next chapter comes out! And thank you for all the kudos I have gotten so far.


	3. A surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma has called everyone to the gym to reveal a new bonus surprise. Is it worth the risk? What's the deal with Ghost? And just what is Kokichi up too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for wait for the new chapter! I hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter especially the end wink wink!

Shuichi found himself joining the rest of the students inside the gym.

It appeared that they had all been waiting on him as he was the last to arrive.

Walking into the gym Shuichi fell in line with the others. Glancing around, his eyes quickly settled on a particular purple-haired boy.

To his utter surprise, it seemed he wasn't the only one craving the smaller boy's presence.

His double stood in front of Kokichi with an indescribable look on his face. The hair on the back of Shuichi's neck raised.

What...?

Dumbstruck, Shuichi didn't know what to make of the scene in front of him.

Although Shuichi had somewhat gotten used to his ghost, he had never seen him act this way to anyone.

The amount of attention ghost was paying attention to an unaware kokichi was unsettling.

As if noticing his stares Kokichi eyes glinted with mischief, his previously bored face settled into a grin. He walked into Shuichi's space bubble only a hair's breadth away.

Shuichi gulped nervously but stood his ground. He was so close he could smell the faint traces of soap wafting from him. Shuichi clutched his wrist behind his back afraid he might reach out to the boy.

As if reading his thoughts a pale pair of hands enclosed around Kokichi's waist and his face settled on his shoulder.

A spike of jealousy fueled inside Shuichi as he watched Ghost nuzzle into Kokichi's neck.

Divets of blood sapped from the small crescents on his palm.

"Wow, Saihara-chan if you keep looking at me like that you going to burn a hole into me. Nyehhehe!" Kokichi smirked tapping his index finger to his lip.

Tearing his eyes away from Ghost, Shuichi blushed and scratched the back in his head.

His thoughts going a million miles an hour as he struggled to find something to say that would save him from embarrassment.

"Oh.. Um.. I was just curious if you knew anything about the graffiti that Gonta found." Nice save, Shuichi thought to himself as he tried to regain his composure.

"Good Morning! I hope you bastards are beary grateful that I am here to bless you with a surprise!" Monokuma springs from behind the podium on the gym's stage.

Looks of surprise and disgust were unanimously spread across the students' faces.

"Your beloved headmaster has decided to spice up the motive videos you received this morning!" Monokuma flourishes his hands towards a crowd of confused faces.

"Motive video? Gonta has received no such thing." Gonta scratches his head.

"Pray to Atua! Atua has stopped the killing game. If there is no motive then there is no killing!" Angie cheers bouncing up and down in excitement.

Motive video? I don't remember seeing anything that could contain a video. I doubt the killing game has stopped but I wonder what the surprise is? Maybe it contains more information on our missing memories?

"What? Did you not receive your kubpads this morning?Hmmm... KIDS! COME HERE FATHER IS VERY ANGRY!" Monokuma eyes grow an angry red as a tick mark appears on his forehead.

"Rise and shine, Ursine!" The kubs pop up on the stage with Monokuma, seemly excited and unaware of their father's wrath.

"Father! I heard you have a surprise for us today! Is it candy!? Oh, I like the cola-flavored gummies!" Monotaro skips with Monophanie up to their angry father.

"Candy!? I love the strawberry flavored gummies!" Monophanie gushes.

"Kids, why didn't the students receive their kubspad this morning?" The Monokubs freeze and look up to their father who voice sends a chill through all of their metal bodies.

Scuttering back from their tyrant of a father, they all huddle together shaking in fear.

"We're sorry pops We'll get to it right away!" Monosuke slowly pushed monodam to the front in an attempt to get further away.

"THAT-IS-RIGHT-WE-WILL-ALL-FIX-THIS-TOGETHER!" even though his voice was monotone you could hear the fear in his voice.

"That's right let us go and fix this right away so Father won't be mad at us anymore!" shouted Monotaro as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"So long, Bear-well!" After the Monokubs left, Monokuma sighs.

"Ah!~ aren't my kids adorable, even I can't stay mad at them forever. Since my kids are passing out the motives right now, It's better if you head back to your room to view it so you can start planning your next murder. Before you bastards say you don't want to watch the video, I'm sure there are a few of you that will want to know what happened to the most important person in your life. And speaking of video, I added a bonus video to one lucky student's kubspad. Even I don't know what is on it. Upupupu I wonder what creative and gruesome murder is going to happen next!"

As soon as Monokuma disappeared off stage, an uproar broke out amongst the students.

"Calm down everybody! We cant fall into Monokuma's trap this time!" Kaito was the first to speak out amongst everyone.

"Atua agrees! Atua says the video is evil and that we can't watch it!" Angie backs up Kaito who throws a thumbs up in her direction.

"Speak for your selves, I think we should watch the videos! Did you hear Monokuma, There is supposed to be a bonus video attached to one of ours. What if that video gives us a hint about the mastermind or even better yet a way out of this hell hole!" Kokichi interrupts.

Various murmurs break out between everyone.

Although we know that watching the video just spells trouble the bonus video could be our way out.

The standoff seemed to go on forever. Neither Kaito nor Kokichi wanted to back down on their opinions.

As if a light bulb went off in Kaito's head he turns to Shuichi.

"Hey Shuichi, Tell him what an awful idea that is!" Everyone's eyes turned toward Shuichi, looks of obvious interest were teeming. Nervous energy willed itself at the pit of Shuichi's stomach.

Ever since the first trial, everyone was looking towards him for direction. It was a little harrowing to get used to at first, but a surge of confidence smothered everything else.

"Oh umm.. I don't think watching the video would be a good idea. We would just be playing into Monokuma's hands at that point. We were lucky that the monokubs forgot to distribute them this morning. Although the bonus video could have the information we could use to get out of here there is the possibility it's an information that could help whoever got to commit murder and win the killing game. That would put us all at risk."

Kaito walked next to Shuichi's side and clapped him on the back and faced the rest of the students.

"You heard him, We are not going to look at the videos. For the sake of those who have sacrificed their lives so we could get out of here. We are just going to have to look for another way out with or without the bonus video."

Nods of an agreement to not give hope were passed out amongst everyone. Kokichi surprisingly remained quiet with a blank face.

Shuichi glanced with worry for the other boy. He knew he probably wasn't doing him any favors by taking sides but he just didn't want to risk the lives of the others no matter the cost.

Giving him one last look Shuichi found himself making eye contact with Ghost who has still had his arms wrapped around Kokichi's waist.

Glowing golden eyes meet him and a smile breaks out.

His words fell deaf to Shuichi's ears as Ghost tried to say something Shuichi couldn't catch.

Dreaded confusion swept through him as he was pulled along out of the gym by Kaito and the others.

Shuichi felt like he had just missed something important. Frowning Shuichi sighed and let himself be pulled along with the flow.

Perhaps later He could find Kokichi and invite him to hang out.

Putting his thoughts aside Shuichi decided to take a walk around outside. ........ Shuichi had been exploring the grounds for clues to the various puzzles around that has been spread out.

So far he had opened some locations that were hidden away. Hearing a familiar voice Shuichi feet came to a stop.

Peeking around the corner he could spot two figures chatting.

After recognizing who it was, Shuichi ducked back behind the wall. Kokichi and Gonta were walking while chatting, or from what he could observe Kokichi dragging Gonta around.

Frowning Shuichi knew he shouldn't have to hide as he wasn't doing anything wrong but for some reason, he felt like he just stumbled upon something he shouldn't have.

As Shuichi continued to observe the scene in front of him, Ghost brushes past him and makes a beeline towards Kokichi.

Shuichi mouth hung agape, Why was it that ghost only reacted like this when he was around Kokichi? Was it because of his feeling towards the boy that causes Ghost to act unrestrained?

Even though it was himself, Shuichi still couldn't help but feel jealous that Ghost was aloud to touch Kokichi like that. Even if he was unaware of any advances Ghost made towards him.

Gritting his teeth, Shuichi couldn't stomach the sight of someone else touching the person he liked.

Feeling slightly vindictive, Shuichi started walking back towards his room. Ghost could only appear within a certain range of himself.

Taking a glance back, Shuichi could see Ghost getting dragged along too. His face showed a peeved expression.

Huffing Shuichi could care less if the other boy was mad that he cut his cuddle time short. God damn, it Shuichi wanted to cuddle with Kokichi too.

Opening the door to his room, Shuichi switched the lights on to see the cursed device on the coffee table of his room.

The famed kubspad sat in all its tempting glory.

Walking up to it Shuichi contemplating if he should to watch it or not.

He knew he just had given a speech about how they shouldn't but with the deceive sitting right in front of him it was hard to say that right now for himself.

Hesitantly Shuichi picked it up and click the power button.

The machine whirled and a bright light came on the screen.

"Alright! Back by popular demand, Its time for the motive video!" On the screen flashed a Kaito Momoto's motive Video in bold letters with little star accents.

Kaitos motive video? Shuichi stared confused as the video continued.

"Who's the most important person in *your* life? And now, without further ado..."

The screen transitioned to a photo of Kaito and what Shuichi could only assume were his grandparents. The picture would be endearing if it wasn't paired with this video.

" Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut... Thanks to his exceptional talent, this young man is already an astronaut trainee! Wow! "

"Our team has managed to score an exclusive interview with his grandparents. They miss their grandson terribly and hope he returns to the safe and sound. but don't just take my word for it! Let's hear it straight from the source!"

As the happy picture fades it is replaced with a video of the two elderly couple looking devastated on a couch.

"Kaito... As long as you're alive, I don't need anything else..." Kaito's grandfather looks solemnly into the camera.

Shuichi felt like he was invading Kaito's privacy viewing this, he felt sick to his stomach.

He gripped the Kubspad tightly, eyes never leaving the screen.

"No matter what happens, you must live. you must *never* give up. Please... live on. For our sakes, too. " Kaito's grandmother rests her hand on Kaito's grandfather's shoulder as she consoles him.

The video of Kaito's grandparents suddenly freezes as Monokuma speaks.

"Their only wish...is for Kaito to live. Will Kaito be able to fulfill his grandparents' wish?" Monokuma's voice although sounding sincere couldn't be anything but the opposite.

"Ah, Yes... One more thing... Shortly after this interview wrapped, these old farts suffered and an unfortunate accident... " Monokuma pops up on the screen with a jolly expression on his face. "What kinda accident? It's a secret! Find out yourself. Puhuhuhuhuhu..."

The screen goes dark but Shuichi continues to stare at the screen long after.

Shuichi felt numb after watching the video.

Dropping the pad to the ground, he stumbled to his bed and flopped down into the soft comfort of the blankets.

Shuichi felt an oncoming headache, Closing his eye Shuichi could only imagen what was on his motive video.

It seems like there was a mix-up and he had gotten Kaito's video. Based on the contents of his, he imaged that the ended was pretty similar.

Rolling over until he was facing the ceiling, he peeked with one eye towards his roommate.

Ghost was, of course, sitting on the couch staring at the Kubspad with a hint of amusement.

How was this him? Their similarities stopped at their looks.

Shuichi felt that rather than looking at himself he was looking at a stranger.

Whatever the side effects of that fever had done Shuichi couldn't figure it out.

How was this supposed to be a motive he wondered? All he did was, for the most part, was to ignore him and everyone else besides Kokichi.

Kokichi was like a bright light to this moth of a man.

Drawn in by his radiant aura.

Shuichi chuckled to himself, if any of his classmates heard him they would think he went insane considering the obvious dislike Kokichi had accumulated by his other classmates.

Not him though, Shuichi found Kokichi to be a charming mystery.

Just when you think you got him figured out he has you thrown through a loop.

There were just so many layers that Shuichi wanted to unwrap that he felt he would never get bored.

Shuichi's eyes closed as he began to drift to sleep. The world fading around him as he went to a dream world.

.....

A few hours later, the door to Shuichi room began to make little scraping and clicking noise until the door made one last click before it popped open.

Slowly opening, the top of a head peeked into the room.

It closed as soon as it opened as if startled.

Why are the lights still on?

Is he awake?

The figure on the other side of the door wondered to themselves.

Waiting a while They confirmed that the person inside was asleep. Slowly opening the door they slipped inside.

Kokichi lined himself along the wall and slowly inched into the room and peek at the bed to see Shuichi asleep.

Giggling to himself, Kokichi stepped away from the wall to get a good look at the scene on the bed.

Shuichi's figure was sprawled across the bed with his shoes kicked off the side.

His usual jacket was a crumpled mess on the floor and a couple of buttons on the top of his dress shirts were unbuttoned revealing an expanse of milky white skin.

Kokichi's eyes trialed down until it ended at his rear. His butt curved by the Cut of his pants was not a disappointment.

How someone could have such a nice ass was beyond him but Kokichi was blessed that he could see it every day.

Kokichi had half the mind to spank it when he saw it but refrained.

Shaking his head, Kokichi reminded himself that he was on a mission and if he got caught because he was discovered creepily staring at Shuichi when he was asleep.

He would never hear the end of it.

More likely killed because of some of the jealous types here who also admired the view.

Letting himself savor one last look Kokichi walked around to see Shuichi's face better.

As Kokichi got closer to the bed, he could see the ruffled blue hair mused by sleep.

Long eyelashed caressed his cheek and baby pink lips pursed together.

Ahh, how could this man get any cuter?

Kokichi stood in front of Shuichi and unconsciously reached out a hand and before he could even think of touching his face.

Shuichi's eyes blinked open, golden eyes that seemed not yet awake look up at the now frozen Kokichi.

Shuichi lips pouted, seemly upset.

"Kokichi? What are you doing out of bed?"

Reaching out Shuichi took hold of Kokichi's hand and pulled him into bed.

Wrapping his arms around Kokichi's midsection and throwing his long leg over his lower half, effectively trapping Kokichi on the bed.

Nuzzling into the crook of Kokichi's neck, Shuichi settles back on the bed and closes his eyes once again.

"It's not fair that Ghost gets to hug you all the time and I don't," Shuichi mumbles into Kokichi ear as he finally drifts back to sleep.

Kokichi lies still for sometime before he decides that Shuichi is asleep.

Slowly easing himself out of Shuichi's grip and replaces himself with a pillow.

Taking the pillow Shuichi continues to cuddle it.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Kokichi tiptoes over to the kubspad, red in the face.

After retrieving the pad, Kokichi quickly makes his escape after turning the lights off. Slowly closing the door, Kokichi braces his back and slowly slides down.

Taking a breath Kokichi tried to deal with the rapid heartbeat thumping in his ribcage. After placing the pad on the floor Kokichi rubbed his face in contemplation of the events that just transpired.

Shuichi had no reason to like him, he couldn't make sense of the news in his mind.

Most people just tolerated him or outright hated him.

The one person who everyone admired or wanted to be friends with liked him back.

Kokichi knew it could never work.

Although his mind told him it wouldn't work, it seemed like his heart wouldn't listen. He would often find himself standing outside of Shuichi's door.

It would be so easy to reach out but Kokichi couldn't help but feel like he was standing at a cliff's edge.

Shuichi outstretched hands waiting for him to take a hold of as he floats on an invisible platform waiting for him to take a leap of faith.

Sighing Kokichi struggled to get on his feet with the kubspad in hand.

He could think about it late there was no use dwelling on these feelings anymore since it would not lead anywhere.

Making his way back to his room Kokichi opened his dorm to reveal a table full of kubspad. Placing the last on the table, Kokichi walked towards his bed passing by various papers and evidence from past trials littering the room.

After getting ready for tomorrow Kokichi strengthened his resolve.

Maybe his actions tomorrow will foil Monokuma's plans if his theory was correct.

Closing his eyes, kokichi drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The last thought on his mind was who this Ghost person is that Shuichi seemed to be jealous of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait! I was going through a playthrough to make sure I was on track and when I was watching it I realized that they were supposed to receive the kubspad that moring but I forgot and called everyone to the gym. So that why I'm improvising and I went over what I wanted to happen so now I have for the most part summaries of what the next few chapters to be like. So hopefully that will speed up the next few chapters lol 
> 
> Also I tried to insert the photo but it wasn't working but you can see it here https://aye00000.tumblr.com/post/187185537940/chapter-3-of-a-fever-you-cant-sweat-out-is-up


	4. What's wrong with Gonta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kubspad is missing as are some of the students. Can Shuichi find out what is happening or will it find him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the late chapter! College started up and I got busy but don't fear I will still continue to work on this in my free time. I am already working on the next chapter so hopefully i will have it up before october ends and maybe another chapter after that. (it really depends on how much work I have lol) and thank you for the comments below! I really enjoy see your responses I hope to see more maybe even theories on what is going to happen. (also sorry for the lack of ghost, He is a little bit hard to write if there isn't anything relevant to him happening and Shuichi just kinda learns to ignore him most of the time lol)

"So you know why I called all of you here today!" Kiibo stood up from his seat as everyone sat down in their respective places around the dining hall table.

"We're here to talk about the missing kubspad, correct?" Kirumi stated.

"That's right the kubspad in our rooms went missing this morning and since this is part of the motive I don't think Monokuma would just take it back. So that means someone broke into all our rooms last night and stole them while we were sleeping!" Kaito shouted banging his fist on the table making the silverware rattled.

"That's not all, I'm sure since most of you didn't watch the contents of your kubspad. You wouldn't have realized that the kubspad you received were someone else's." 

Most of the students looked at Korekiyo in shock. Kaito jumped out of his seat knocking over his chair.

"You bastard didn't we all promised that we weren't going to look at what was on the kubspad!" 

"As far as I remember, I never promised such a thing. Besides I wanted to see if the bonus video was included but unfortunately, all I got was someone else motive video."

Kaito looked like he was on the verge of giving Korekiyo a taste of his fist but Miu interrupted him.

"How do we even know that this rope freak isn't the only one to watch those fucking video's."

Miu was right, although most people promised there were probably some who looked at their videos. He was another example of that.

Everyone was looking at each other suspiciously. It wasn't hard to imagine what was going on through each other's head.

"Does anyone know where Kokichi is?" Tsumugi suddenly asked looking around.

"Huh, now that you mention it where is that little rat bastard." Miu finally noticed that some of the students were missing. Kokichi wasn't the only one missing. Gonta and Ryoma weren't here too.

"It's not that strange, he's been skipping out on breakfast most of these days." Himiko rested her chin on the table as Tenko fawned over her. 

"Himiko's right! Who cares if he's not here, the less degenerate males the better!" 

"What if he's behind the missing kubspad? I wouldn't put it behind him. He was the first one to argue against us not watching them." Kaito realized as he got up out of his seat.

"If he has them then we will just have to stop whatever he is doing. Whatever he is up too is usually never a good thing. I say we should spread out and look for him."

"I suggest we finish our breakfast first, It would do no good to run out on empty stomachs," Kirumi said pushing the food cart with everyone's breakfast out into the dining room. 

A heavenly aroma filled the room and if you paid close attention you could hear the various rumbles of the stomachs belong to the students.

"Okay but after that, we will all go out and search for Kokichi!" although Kaito sounded disgruntled you could see his hand wiping the drool from his mouth as he took his seat back at the table.

"You guys can do that but Himiko and I have better plans! nyahahaha! Atua talked to me last night and gave me a divine message that we need to have a show! " Angie got up and took Himiko's hands together with her. 

"What do you mean You and Himiko?! Don't pull Himiko into your weird plans!" Tenko tried to pull Himiko back away but Himiko slapped her hands away and hid behind Angie.

"Don't interfere with Atua's divine message!" Himiko said giving her the stink eye from behind Angie.

"What!?" Tenko recoiled in surprise.

"That is right! Himiko's mind is now clear of desire and greed and can finally receive Atua's grace! Isn't that wonderful!" Angie announced shocking everyone in the room. 

When did that development happen? Shuichi felt a little bit sorry for Tenko and concerned for Himiko. But what was this about a show? Did they truly have time for that kind of thing?

"Himiko, do you hear this nonsense!? Snap out of it!" Tenko pleaded, trying to get closer to Himiko.

"Atua's Divine messages are never wrong." Himiko tugged her hat down in annoyance, clearly upset with Tenko's intervention. 

Tenko visibly deflated at her words, distraught that Himiko was acting so cold to her. Sure she was used to Himiko ignoring her but to be on the receiving side of her angry made Tenko wallow in sadness.

"Himiko is a good girl and a fast learner, " Angie hugged Himiko oblivious to the heated stares she was receiving from Tenko. "Together, We have devised a truly divine plan. Nyahaha! The best plan ever to help us live lives of fulfillment here!"

"The best plan? Are you talking about the show earlier?" Kaito said.

"Tell them, Himiko. make them burst with happiness!" 

Angie spun Himiko around to be in front of her and rest her hands on her shoulders for measurement. 

Looking a little bit embarrassed but excited Himiko mustered up the courage to speak!

"Nyeeeh, explode with excitement! It's finally happening..." Himiko paused for dramatic effect and then suddenly jumped up with joy. "The  ** _ Amazing Himiko's Magic Show  _ ** is finally opening!"

"A magic show?!" Shuichi exclaimed. It would make sense as Himiko is the ultimate magician. But...

"Don't worry, admission is free, Er, actually, I guess admission will just be your smiles. Over the years, my show has given many smiles to people with broken hearts... now is the time to demonstrate my powers. My magic is the only thing that can heal twisted hearts!" Himiko finished, bringing out a blinding smile. 

Shuichi looked at Tenko's conflicted expression. On one hand, it seemed all Tenko wanted to do was fawn over the cute smile Himiko just displayed but didn't want to risk Himiko hating her any more than she already did. 

"But in our current predicament, preforming magic tricks is quite illogical-" Kiibo was immediately shut down by Himiko.

"Nyeeeh, don't disturb my concentration. You gotta learn how to read the mood already. And its called a magic show cuz I do magic. Not tricks." Himiko rudely pointed her finger at Kiibo who looked like he was ready to refute her argument.

"S-screw your magic show. I don't get excited about that crap." Miu panted looking extremely excited despite what she just said.

"You're way too excited." Tsumugi blanched.

"Nyeeeh, the show opens tomorrow morning! Come to the gym after the morning announcements. You guys better get excited and look forward to it tomorrow with anticipation!" 

"Himiko and I will begin prep work, and I'm supposed to ask others to help, too... I'm counting on you guys to help. Nyahahaha, bye-onara!"

"Nyeeeh .... farewell ." 

After announcing their show before anyone could react, Angie and Himiko left the dining hall.

After a few beats of silence, Tenko sank to her knee letting out a few sniffles before letting out a ghastly wail. 

"Himiko... What happened to her?" 

"Kehehehe... Faith as intense as this can be terrifying." Korekiyo took up his forgotten utensils and began to quietly tuck into the breakfast Kirumi had brought out previously.

"There may be no cause for concern. This does not appear to be related to Monokuma's motive video." Kibbo remarks with no delicacy to Tenko's situation. 

"Your only worried about that?" Kaito asked as he collapsed back down into his seat all the tension decapitating off his form.

"Of course, we can't afford to take Monokuma's motives lightly." said looking assured.

"But we still have to deal with the missing kubspad, Although everyone is thinking it there still could be the chance that it wasn't Kokichi who took them away but something else." Tsumugi looked down at her plate with a look of concern.

"Look there is no use worrying about that, The faster we finish eating the faster we can look for Kokichi. Plus if it turns out that it wasn't him them, as much as I doubt it, We will deal with it together." Kaito reassures Tsumugi and the rest of the group as he proceeds to scarf down his breakfast at a breakneck speed.

With renewed vigor, everyone begins to eat their breakfast. 

........

Once everyone finished there food one by one the students disappeared out of the dining hall to begin their hunt.

Shuichi himself was naturally a slow eater so he soon found himself to be the last one inside the dining hall. 

Shuichi was depositing his dishes into the sink when the door slammed open and Kaito, who was shaken and out of breath, frantically scanned the room until he made eye contact with Shuichi.

"Sh-Shuichi, Run!" Kaito blurted out with a sense of incredible emergency. 

"Huh, What happened?!" Shuichi rushed forward to where Kaito was standing.

A Sound of a huge bang could be heard somewhere close by. The shade of Kaito's already pale face dropped a few more shades if possible.

"Don't Just stand there, Run! Hurry, He's coming!"

"Who's coming?" 

Another bang could be heard but only this time it was closer to the dining hall. 

"Gh!?"

Kaito risked a glance down outside the door and immediately stiffened up in fear.

"Damn it! He's already here. Shuichi you gotta run!"

And with that Kaito suddenly booked it lighting fast out of the room leaving the doors violently swinging in the aftermath. 

Shuichi cautiously stepped towards the door and peeked into the hallway and was shocked at the sight he was seeing.

Gonta was outside looking menacingly will a huge amount of intense pressure rolling off his body in waves. It looked like Gonta had gone berserk. His hair seemed to defy gravity as the pressure around him cause his clothes to fluctuate too.

The creaking of the door altered Gonta as his face snaped towards Shuichi. Turning towards him Gonta started to charge in his direction with an intense look on his face.

As if on animal instinct, Shuichi fled the scene like a prey trying to escape its predator. 

Shuichi barreled outside and made a run for it. He knew he couldn't outrun Gonta for long so he had to find a hiding spot to escape whatever has gotten into him.

Running around the corner Shuichi felt tears of joy well in his eyes as he spotted the tall grass of the courtyard. If he crouched enough it would be enough camouflage to give him a chance to lose Gonta who was hot on his trail. 

Diving into the tall grass, Shuichi made in self as small as possible and Avoided moving for the longest time. He could still hear Gonta pacing around the Courtyard. 

As he was silently listening to Gonta's footsteps, Shuichi saw a shadow loom over him. 

As he was about to scream, A hand shot out and cover his mouth. The hand was the size of a child it barley covered his mouth. 

relief flooded over his system as he realized who it was. Looking up, Shuichi's eyes met beady black eyes staring into his. Slowly releasing his hand from his mouth Shuichi looked as Ryoma who brought up his other finger to his mouth an made a shushing gesture. 

Ryoma and Shuichi listen for Gonta's footsteps to realize that they couldn't hear them anymore. letting out a sigh of relief Shuichi sat up and looked at Ryoma who still keep watching just in case Gonta came back.

"Where were you this morning? Do you know why Gonta is acting like that?" 

Ryoma looked towards Shuichi and paused before answering.

"I don't know why, but... It seems like he's gone in a rage and is trying to catch everyone. Hmph... He was running at me at top speed." He took out a stick of chocolate cigs and twirled it between his finger nonchalantly as he ignored Shuichi's first question. 

"He threw himself at you and you managed to get away!? That's amazing..."

"Yeah, I used the Shukuchi method. A technique from my tennis days. Like a flash step, y'know?" Ryoma looked him straight on quirking his lips into what could be described as a smile. "Of course, I've gotten rusty since back in the days, but... Gonta's still has a ways to go... He won't be able to catch me just like that." 

wow, Ryoma must have been an incredible player back in the day. 

Shuichi stared in awe at Ryoma. Sensing Shuichi gave he fidgeted a little under the star-struck gaze. Ryoma let out a sigh and took the chocolate cigs out of his mouth, a look of guilt flashed in his eyes as he looked away while readjusting his hat. 

"By the way... I'm sorry, For saying uncool things like "I've got no reason to live." 

Seeing Ryoma so flustered was a first for Shuichi. Normally Ryoma was a mysterious fella that could always keep his cool. Seeing him like this reminded him that Ryoma was still just a teen no matter his background. They all were. This situation was cruel.

Shaking his head Shuichi focused and gave a reassuring smile to Ryoma and assured him there was nothing to apologize for. Although he had said this while they were looking at his talent room offhandedly he could see Ryoma felt shackled by something but he still had the light of a candle in his eyes. He still felt hope no matter what he had said.

"I'm got to say this so we are clear. I'm not so stupid that I'd waste my life. I... only said something like that because I was jealous of you."

"Jealous?"

Ryoma looked embarrassed but faced him straight on anyways. 

"If I had a stronger attachment to life I could try my best alongside you all- Hm?!" 

Ryoma suddenly paused a looked past Shuichi's Shoulder. Turning to look around they both faced Gonta who was looking straight at them.

"There you are... Hey, Where you going?" Gonta's voice was marginally deeper with a hint of hostility laced through it. 

Taking a step back reflexively Shuichi from the Sheer pressure rolling off of Gonta. 

"sorry, Shuichi, But I'm gonna run... I still got things to do." Ryoma said his farewells breaking out into a blur. 

Gonta tried to stop Ryoma from leaving but he was just to fast for him and before he could finish his words he was gone. 

Feeling the sweat drip down his back Shuichi tried to sneak away too while Gonta was distracted but as soon as he took a step to run away. A blur of purple flash before his eyes that cause him to falter which inevitably led to his fail escape.

Shuichi's body was tossed like a rag doll as Gonta charged and collided with him. Shuichi's breath was knocked out of him rendering him unconscious. The last thing Shuichi heard was the voices of two people talking before he blacked out.

"Careful with the goods Gonta, we can be damaging them before the main event.

"Gonta will be more careful next time."

"Good, now help me move him with the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of drawing to go with this chapter I kinda wanted to get it out and I felt bad for making y'all wait so long but I will be add a drawing for this chapter later and i will add try to add it back in. (lol what scene do you think I should draw from this chapter? comment below and it might happen to what your comment!)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short prologue I was just setting things up  
anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! remember to subscribe and comment below, I would love some feedback  
Edit* sorry had to go fix an error


End file.
